


From the calendar of Ray Butani Real Estate:  Appointment with P. Brewer, 10:00 am.

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, M/M, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Patrick Brewer.  Ray Butani.  In a park.  Nice chat.





	From the calendar of Ray Butani Real Estate:  Appointment with P. Brewer, 10:00 am.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry. 
> 
> This is just who I am. 
> 
> Expressions of sympathy for dealing with *this* on a daily basis may be forwarded to my poor husband.

Patrick arrived promptly at 10:00 am for his appointment with Ray to find him waiting on the porch with two cold cans of Arizona iced tea in his hands, and a portfolio tucked under his arm. 

Handing one to Patrick, he gestured to the park across the street.It was a beautiful sunny and windless day, not one to waste meeting inside.The two men found a picnic table under the shade of an elm tree, scanning it for pine beetle frass before opening the portfolio and laying out several forms. 

“Ok, Patrick, let’s start with mortgage basics - _open, or closed_?”


End file.
